Grave Digger
Grave Digger is a monster truck owned by Feld Motorsports. Active for more than 30 years, there are 8 competing Grave Digger vehicles competing on the Monster Jam circuit. History In 1982, Dennis Anderson created his mud racer, Grave Digger. The name came from a smack-talking session he had with his rivals ("I'll take this old junk and dig you a grave with it."). In 1986 Dennis Anderson started racing monster trucks full time. The truck became super popular, despite lack of sponsorship that trucks like Bigfoot (Which was sponsored by Ford) had. His first major victory was in Saint Paul, Minnesota, against the Bigfoot. In 1989 he switched from a 1951 Ford Panel truck to a 1950 Chevrolet Panel truck. Two years later, he debuted Grave Digger (III), the first four-link Grave Digger. In 1998, Dennis sold team Grave Digger to PACE Motorsports (now Feld Motorsports). Dispite no longer owning the truck, he is still arguably it's most popular driver. In 2002, Grave Digger celebrated its 20th Anniversary. In 2003, Dennis Anderson suffered an injury, keeping him out of World Finals 4. In 2006, Dennis suffered an injury and his son, Adam, would drive Grave Digger for part of the season in 2007. In 2007, Grave Digger celebrated its 25th Anniversary. In 2012, Grave Digger celebrated its 30th Anniversary. In 2015, three Grave Diggers competed in World Finals 16, with Dennis driving a black and green Grave Digger, Colton Eichelberger driving a purple Grave Digger, and Charlie Pauken driving a green Grave Digger. Versions There have been 29 versions of Grave Digger to date. There is no Grave Digger XIII due to superstition about the number 13. The number of the truck is often displayed on the front of the hood. Championships *1999 Dennis Anderson (Points) *2000 Dennis Anderson (Freestyle) *2002 Dennis Anderson (Points) *2003 Gary Porter (Points) *2004 Randy Brown (Points) *2004 Dennis Anderson (Racing) *2006 Dennis Anderson (Racing) *2010 Dennis Anderson (Racing) Digger's Dungeon Digger's Dungeon in North Carolina serves as the official home of Grave Digger. It houses various Feld vehicles from time to time. It features a gift shop and museum of various Grave Digger parts, trophies, and merchandise. Gallery 162.jpg|Original Grave Digger 1982-1984 58528 158485774165456 1287229 n.jpg|Grave Digger 1984-1986 59378 158485820832118 5956443 n.jpg|Grave Digger 1986-1990 Gravedigger45.jpg|Grave Digger 1991-1998 Mjwf2 gravedigger 1.jpg|Current paint scheme Grave digger photo 20th anniv.jpg|20th Anniversary Grave Digger GraveDigger 25thChrome 3.jpg|Chrome 25th Anniversary Grave Digger e-buzzgd30graphic.jpg|30th Anniversary Designs Gdphoto919.jpg|Chrome purple 30th Anniversary Grave Digger 50.jpg|Chrome green 30th Anniversary Grave Digger ba1573f0-dc85-45b0-ac05-23686844fef4.jpg|Purple Grave Digger for World Finals 16 93e12d6e-8923-48df-bef5-a6bfdb368e26.jpg|Green Grave Digger for World Finals 16 598248c9-a7f6-42a9-b9d4-ab277924e5de.jpg|Grave Digger 30 MJAT cards GraveDigger(1).jpg|Team Grave Digger #MoreMonsterJam card from MonsterJam.com gd_atv.jpg|Grave Digger ATV in #MoreMonsterJam events. gd_speedster.jpg|Grave Digger speedster in #MoreMonsterJam events. IMG 2002.PNG|Grave Digger's character on Monster Wars. TF-14-Bridge-Direct-Kastors-Korner35.jpg|Cancelled Grave Digger C3 Construction Monster Jam building set toy. TF-14-Bridge-Direct-Kastors-Korner36.jpg|Cancelled Deluxe Grave Digger C3 Construction Monster Jam building set toy. MonsterJamPOD DS GraveDiggerKNEX.jpg|Silver K'nex Grave Digger that came with the DS version of Monster Jam: Path of Destruction. gravediggerrender.jpg|Grave Digger's Digital Truck Render in Monster Jam: Path of Destruction. 2015_164_gravedigger_blackout.jpg|2015 Grave Digger Black Out Edition grdgfunycr210z.jpg|Grave Digger funny car IMG 2189.PNG|Grave Digger in the Burger King add Category:Trucks Category:FELD Motorsports Category:Grave Digger Category:Monster Jam World Champions